1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the construction of a safety circuit in the terminal of a battery charger output cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art of cable terminals which embody circuits which indicate a correct polarity in connecting a battery charger with a lead acid storage battery. However, it is not well known in the case of plugging a cable into a battery charger which is energized to avoid being misled by an erroneous indication of correct polarity. In connecting the cable with a battery, if the polarity in fact is correct, a small spark will occur. If in fact the polarity is incorrect, a very large spark will occur.
It is therefore desirable to have no indication of a correct polarity when the charger is already energized. The operator should be alerted to remove the cables from the charger before making any connections to the battery.